Agressive Love
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Beast Boy wasn't afraid of a lot of things-however, there was one thing that terrified him. BBRae Beast/Raven


**BeBe: If you honestly believe that I own teen titans, you need psychiatric help.**

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't afraid of many things-though there were some. He was afraid of losing all the friends he'd worked so hard to gain, of becoming penniless and homeless once again. He was afraid of being alone, with nobody once again. The things that most people would _expect _him to be afraid of.

But the thing that terrified him the most was… the beast within him.

He could still feel it stirring within him, begging to be let out. Sometimes, more aggressive and pushy than others. At first, Beast Boy couldn't figure out what it was that made the beast decide to strengthen his attacks at these random times, but as it continued, he began to figure it out.

It started when Slade returned on Raven's birthday to "deliver her father's present". At first, the beast only stirred slightly, just as much as it had through most of their other fights. But as soon as it became apparent _who _he was after, the beast began struggling even harder, wanting to get out and _rip _that bastard's throat out. And then when they were stranded on that planet, the beast was fighting the whole time to get out and go search for that purple haired goddess. However, he kept it in, managing only by keeping himself occupied in helping out Cyborg-and don't even get me _started _when Mother Mae-Eye tried to bake them into a pie. Hohoho, was the beast ever angry with that. How _dare _she try to do that to _his _Raven?

But the worst time ever was when Trigon finally appeared and Raven "died". At that time the beast fought so rigorously to get out it took almost all of Beast Boy's strength to keep it in. All it wanted to do was get out and go find the woman who's life it desired so because _obviously_ the boy wonder couldn't do it properly. He was just a boy with no super powers hiding behind a stupid mask and had the _nerve _to call himself leader. And the only way Beast Boy had been able to hold it in was by fighting Trigon, telling the beast that what he was doing was highly important at the moment. That if he didn't do it, then Raven would _definitely _be killed. The beast was still pissed, but didn't squirm as much after having been convinced. Yet still, Beast Boy didn't get it even then.

It wasn't until the final fight with the Brotherhood of Evil that Beast Boy finally got the hint. When the beast was so angry over the supposed death of his friends that he almost got loose right then and there simply because he wasn't sure if he _wanted _it to stay in. And then how relieved it felt when the blue hooded figure appeared with a bunch of kids he'd never met but she was obviously close with.

And then he started thinking about how when the beast _was _out, it would kill anything in his path-even his friends. But not her. No. Never her. To the beast, she was light-the irony, considering her dark appearance. It was then that he finally realized what was going on.

The beast was in love with Raven.

And that was probably the scariest thought of all. Because now that he knew what the beast was after, it grew harder to hold it in-and because he still didn't understand the reasoning or depth behind the feelings. Why-out of every girl in the world-had the beast chosen to fall in love with _Raven? _Dark, brooding, never crack a smile, never want to be protected Raven? It made no sense what so ever. Not to mention the fact that it was _because _of the beast that he had said all those mean things to her when it first invaded him. Was the beast abusive? If so, there was absolutely _no _way he could let it out, even if it _did _have feelings for the girl.

But then he got to thinking. The insane urge to protect her and fight for her, hadn't just all of a sudden, out of the blue, _started _when the beast invaded of him. It had always been there, just not as evident. Sure, he always felt the need to protect his other friends-he certainly helped out Starfire with her sister (more so on the second occasion then the first), Cyborg when he had a virus (though it _was _mostly his fault) and Robin when he was blackmailed into being Slade's apprentice. However, the _need _to protect Raven was more, so much more that he was almost always the first one to rush to her aid or apologize. It was why he strived to make her smile more than the others.

So what if maybe-just _maybe _that meant that the beast wasn't feeling on it's own. Maybe it was just magnifying his own feelings, making them more obvious-just in less desirable ways. Which still left one question:

Did that mean he was in love with Raven?


End file.
